Someone Like You
by Alien154
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu someone like you.. VKook/TaeKook/Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook


**Someone Like You**

_AuraIntanDwiSafitri_

Memikirkannya. Memikirkan sosok itu lagi. Sosok yang sudah pergi.

"Taehyung—kau melamun?" seseorang menepuk bahuku, sukses menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Dia Namjoon, sepupuku.

"T—tidak." ucapku mengelak. Aku berbohong. "Aku ingin kembali ke Korea."

"Rupanya kau sudah bosan di Amerika? Baiklah. Cepatlah berkemas." Ucap Namjoon.

Aku tersenyum senang "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Aku segera memasukkan baju ke dalam koper besar.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mengangkat koperku "Ayo cepat, _hyung_."

"Ayo." Ucap Namjoon. Kami berangkat menuju bandara.

Setelah lama waktu terus berjalan, kami sudah sampai di bandara Incheon. Kami segera menaiki taksi yang ada di luar bandara. Aku sudah tak sabar menantikan sosok itu. Walaupun sosok itu bukan milikku lagi, tapi aku masih mencintainya.

_**-flashback**_

"_**Jungkook, aku—ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini." ucapku pada pemuda manis di hadapanku, Jungkook.**_

_**Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya "Apa maksudmu, hyung? K—kau bercanda kan?"**_

"_**A—aku—aku serius, Kook." Jawabku.**_

"_**T—tapi—tapi k—kenapa, hyung?" kulihat air matanya mulai keluar dari manik indahnya. Rasanya aku ingin menghapus air mata itu dan merengkuhnya erat, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku mengepalkan tangan erat. Aku memang bodoh.**_

"_**Aku akan pergi ke Amerika." Jawabku.**_

"_**Tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa berkomunikasi dan masih bisa menjalin hubungan ini tanpa memutuskannya, hyung." Ucapnya.**_

"_**Aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin kau menemukan penggantiku yang lebih layak untukmu." Ucapku.**_

_**Ia tersenyum simpul padaku "Kadang cinta akan abadi, namun kadang juga menyakitkan."**_

_**Aku membalas senyum simpulnya. Tiba-tiba ia membalikkan tubuhnya dariku, segera berlari pergi dari hadapanku. Maafkan aku, Kook.**_

_**-flashback end**_

Aku mencengkram dada kiriku. Aku bodoh.

"Taehyung—kau melamun lagi?" Namjoon menepuk bahuku, sukses menyadarkanku dari lamunan lagi.

"T—tidak, _hyung_." Lagi-lagi aku harus berbohong padanya.

Namjoon melihat ke arah tanganku "Jantungmu sakit lagi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Tidak."

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah tau jika Jungkook menikah hari ini?"

Aku melebarkan mataku, tak percaya dengan ucapannya "A—apa?"

Namjoon melihat jam tangannya "Sudah jam empat sore, pernikahannya sebentar lagi akan selesai."

"Dia menikah—dengan siapa?" tanyaku.

"Dengan pacarnya yang sudah ia pacari selama satu tahun. Mungkin kini impiannya terwujud dengan menikahi seorang gadis yang cantik, tapi kecantikannya tidak dapat mengalahkan kecantikan Jin-ku." Jawabnya.

"Dimana? Dia menikah dimana?" tanyaku.

"Kudengar ia menikah di gereja dekat toko mainan." Jawabnya.

Ia menikah? Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat. Aku melihat ke arah luar kaca mobil di sampingku dengan pandangan kosong.

_I heard_

_That you're settled down_

_That you found a girl_

_And you're married now_

_I heard_

_That your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

Aku mengingat jalan ini, jalan menuju gereja dimana tempat Jungkook menikah.

"Berhenti." Aku memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada supir taksi itu.

"Untuk apa kau turun disini? Kau ingin melihat Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja." aku tersenyum simpul lalu membuka pintu, segera turun dari taksi itu.

Aku terus berjalan. Pandanganku menghadap ke depan dengan kosong. Kakiku melangkah menuju bangunan besar di hadapanku.

_Old friend_

_Why are you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from the light_

Kulihat sosok itu. Sosok yang kurindukan selama ini. Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat dia memasuki mobil berhias bunga dengan seorang wanita. Kau cocok dengan balutan jas putihmu itu. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan tersenyum simpul.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue_

_Uninvited_

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju tempat itu.

_But I couldn't stay away_

_I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded_

_That for me_

_It isn't over_

Tepat disaat aku sudah sampai di depan gereja, Jungkook sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Perlahan mobil itu melaju pergi dari gereja bersama dengan sorak bahagia dari semua orang di depan gereja itu. Aku terlambat.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi. Aku berjalan lemas meninggalkan gereja, menuju rumahku yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari gereja itu.

_Never mind i'll find_

_Someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Too.. don't forget me_

_I beg_

_I remember you said_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Tiga hari kemudian.

Aku melihat pemandangan di jendela kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Dia. Aku masih mengingat pernikahannya tiga hari lalu. Dia sangat cocok dengan balutan jas putih itu.

Kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang masuk dengan seenaknya itu ke dalam kamarku.

"Taehyung, ayo keluar dari kamarmu. Sudah tiga hari kau tidak keluar sedikitpun dari kamarmu." Ucap orang itu. Suara itu milik Namjoon, aku kenal itu. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Aku tidak mau keluar." Jawabku dingin tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arahnya.

"Ayolah!" Namjoon menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari kamar, bahkan keluar dari rumah dan segera menarikku untuk duduk di jok depan mobilnya.

Menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia adalah tipe orang yang keras kepala.

"Ayo ke _restaurant_. Aku lapar." Ucap Namjoon dari jok kemudi.

"Terserah." Jawabku.

Setelah menemukan sebuah _restaurant_, Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya.

Kami memasuki _restaurant_ itu dan langsung duduk di meja depan _restaurant_.

"Aku pesan jjangmyeon." Ucap Namjoon pada salah satu pelayan setelah ia membuka buku menu. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawabku.

"Yasudah." Ucap Namjoon. "Satu jjangmyeon saja."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru _restaurant_. Tiba-tiba aku terdiam saat aku melihat sosok itu lagi. Ia makan bersama seorang wanita. Ya, wanita itu mungkin adalah istrinya. Aku tersenyum simpul. Air mataku jatuh. Aku segera menutup kedua wajah dengan tanganku. Mengapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Mengapa kau menutup wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Namjoon. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau pesan? Atau kau ingin jjangmyeon milikku?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tak usah pedulikan aku. Makan saja." jawabku masih tetap menutup wajah.

Satu bulan kemudian.

"Jungkook." gumamku.

Kini sudah tepat jam sepuluh malam. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya sedikitpun dari ingatanku.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu utama. Saat hendak membuka pintu itu—

"Kau mau kemana?" —suara Namjoon membuatku berhenti.

"Aku ingin pergi ke _supermarket_, membeli _snack_." Jawabku. Aku membuka pintu utama rumah dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah.

Aku berbohong. Ya, aku berbohong. Aku bukan pergi ke _supermarket_, melainkan ke sebuah tempat laknat di depanku ini. Aku pergi ke _club _malam. Aku segera masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

"Berika—"

"Satu _coketail_." Ucapanku terpotong.

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Aku melirik sang pemilik suara yang ada di sampingku. Aku langsung membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Orang yang kulihat juga membulatkan matanya. Ya, orang itu adalah Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

Ia hanya terdiam dan terlihat gugup. Aku menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari tempat laknat ini sampai ke sebuah jalan yang sepi.

"Dulu kau selalu melarangku untuk datang ke tempat itu. Tapi mengapa kau pergi ke tempat itu?" tanyaku.

"A—aku—"

"Oh ya, bagaimana pernikahanmu itu? Aku melihatnya." Aku tersenyum simpul. Dia membulatkan matanya. "Aku tau jika aku tidak diundang dalam pernikahanmu."

"Aku—aku sudah bercerai dua hari yang lalu." Jawabnya.

Aku masih tersenyum simpul "Jadi kau pergi ke tempat itu karena depresi akibat bercerai?"

"Tidak! Aku senang dapat bercerai dengannya!" ucapnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku karena tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mencintainya! Sebenarnya nenekku ingin aku menikah dengan wanita itu karena wanita itu adalah cucu dari sahabat nenek. Nenekku menginginkannya sebelum ia meninggal. Aku tidak dapat menolaknya karena orang tuaku terus memaksaku untuk menikah dengan wanita itu." jawabnya. "Aku—pergi ke tempat itu karena—aku tidak bisa melupakan orang yang sangat aku cintai sedikitpun dari ingatanku."

"Orang yang sangat kau cintai? Siapa?" tanyaku.

"I—itu—orang itu adalah—kau." Jawabnya.

Aku membulatkan mataku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri "A—aku?"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya "Y—ya. A—aku masih mencintaimu. Maafkan aku."

Aku tersenyum senang. Ia masih mencintaiku juga rupanya.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu." Ucapku. Ia membulatkan matanya, terlihat sekali bahwa ia terkejut dengan ucapanku. "Aku merindukanmu saat di Amerika. Aku ingin pulang ke Korea. Aku bosan disana selama tiga tahun."

"Kau masih mencintaiku? T—tapi mengapa kau meminta putus padaku?" tanya Jungkook.

Aku menundukkan kepala. Mungkin ini saatnya ia tau semuanya.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku sedang sakit jantung. Sakit jantungku belum terlalu parah. Jadi aku memutuskan pergi ke Amerika bersama sepupuku untuk mengobati jantungku. Butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk sembuh seperti saat ini. Aku meminta putus karena aku ingin kau bahagia dengan orang lain yang tidak berpenyakitan sepertiku." Jawabku. Ia menutup mulutnya dan setetes air mata jatuh dari manik indahnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?" Ia memelukku dengan erat. "Aku tidak peduli kau mempunyai penyakit atau tidak. Hatiku hanya untukmu, _hyung_."

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya "Maafkan aku, Kook."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku _intens_. Aku masih tersenyum. Aku menghapus air matanya.

Dua bulan kemudian.

"_Hyung, _apa kau ingat sekarang hari apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, sekarang hari ulang tahunmu." Jawabku.

"Apa kau punya hadiah untukku?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum "Tentu saja."

Kulihat matanya berbinar karena senang "Hadiah apa?"

Aku merogoh sakuku lalu berlutut tepat di hadapannya. Aku menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan membukanya.

"_Would you marry me_?" Kulihat ia tersenyum senang lalu memelukku.

"_I do_." Ucapnya.

"Biarkan aku memasangkan cincin ini di jarimu." Ucapku. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku menarik tangan kanannya lalu memasangkan cincin ke jari manis milik Jungkook.

"Ini hadiah terbaik bagiku, _hyung_. Terima kasih." Ucapnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Tiga minggu kemudian.

Aku sudah berdiri di depan altar. Di bangku barisan depan ada Namjoon dan Jin serta keluarga kami. Kulihat ia sedang berjalan menuju kesini. Saat dia sudah sampai di depan altar, aku tersenyum padanya dan ia pun membalas senyumanku.

"Kim Taehyung, apakah anda menerima Jeon Jungkook sebagai istri anda dalam suka maupun duka? Dalam senang maupun susah?" tanya sang pastur.

"Saya terima." Jawabku.

"Jeon Jungkook, apakah anda menerima Kim Taehyung sebagai suami anda dalam suka maupun duka? Dalam senang maupun susah?" tanya sang pastur.

"Saya terima." Jawabnya.

"Silahkan cium pasangan anda." Ucap sang pastur.

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Kami saling melempar senyum. Aku menutupkan mataku dan mempersempit jarak diantara kami sampai kurasakan lembut di bibirku. Kudengar semuanya bertepuk tangan, membuatku melepaskan ciuman ini. Kami saling melempar senyum lagi sebelum Jungkook mengambil sebuket bunga. Jungkook melempar sebuket bunga itu ke belakang, tepat ke semua tamu undangan. Saat kami membalikkan badan, ternyata sebuket bunga itu di dapat oleh Namjoon dan Jin.

"Sepertinya ini tanda bahwa sebentar lagi kami akan menikah." ucap Namjoon.

Kulihat pipi Jin memerah. Aku dan Jungkook hanya tertawa.

_**Ending~**_


End file.
